1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to advanced voice services in wireless communications networks, and more specifically, to a method and framework to detect service users in an insufficient wireless radio coverage network and to improve a service delivery experience by guaranteed presence.
2. Description of Related Art
Advanced voice services (AVS), also known as Advanced Group Services (AGS), such as two-way half-duplex voice calls within a group, also known as Push-to-Talk-over-Cellular (PoC), Push-to-Talk (PTT), or Press-to-Talk (P2T), as well as other AVS functions, such as Push-to-Conference (P2C) or Instant Conferencing, Push-to-Message (P2M), etc., are described in the co-pending and commonly-assigned patent applications cross-referenced above and incorporated by reference herein. These AVS functions have enormous revenue earnings potential for wireless communications systems, such as cellular networks and personal communications systems (PCS) networks.
One approach to PoC is based on packet or voice-over-IP (VoIP) technologies. This approach capitalizes on the “bursty” nature of PoC conversations and makes network resources available only during talk bursts and hence is highly efficient from the point of view of network and spectral resources. This approach promises compliance with newer and emerging packet-based standards, such as GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), 3G, 4G, LTE, etc.
Nonetheless, there is a need in the art for improvements to the methods and systems for delivering the advanced voice services, such as PoC, that comply with both existing and emerging wireless packet-based standards and yet provide superior user experiences. Many existing implementations of PoC suffer from an inferior user experience. The present invention satisfies the need for a superior user experience, and also defines procedures for practical implementation of PoC in commercial, standards-based, cellular networks, with a focus on features such as WiFi interworking solutions.